Breakaway
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is a song fic based on the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. It is mainly Ziva but some Tiva.


_**Here is another one of my random song fics. I have been working on it for the better part of a week and I still am not sure how much I like it. Review and tell me how you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it**_

_**Spoilers: Judgment Day, Last Man Standing, Agent Afloat (but not really that much for any of them.)**_

Song: Breakaway by: Kelly ClarksonGrew up in a small town

Ziva walked around her apartment in Washington D.C. It was very different than the one she had been raised in. That particular apartment complex had been under ground and very small. She had visited it a few weeks ago. She had been in Israel for nearly four months and now she was back in DC, but where was home?

_And when the rain would fall down_

She heard the raindrops start to pound on the roof. The sound of the rain was comforting to her now but when she had first come to DC it had been a strange noise. Israel was a desert and there was not a ton of rain there.

_I'd just stare out my window_

Ziva glanced out her window at the rain soaked world beyond. She had never imagined her life would go this way.

_Dreaming of what could be_

When she was younger she had imagined every possible future for herself. Some involved her running away with some boy and becoming a mother. Others were her becoming the Director of Mossad, but not one about her becoming an American federal Agent.

_And if I'd end up happy_

She guessed that it did not matter that much. She had never actually believed in any future other than living and dying as Mossad. She had been born and raised Mossad. Why should her adult life or death have been any different? They had been thought. The NCIS liaison position had given her the chance to be…happy.

_I would pray_

She had never been much for religion. She had gone to temple about twice a year since she was born, but there must have been someone up there looking out for her. Normally you did not get out of Mossad. Not breathing at any rate.

_Trying hard to reach out_

Actually it was not being a Mossad Agent that had made her miserable. It was _just_ being a Mossad Agent. She had once told Tony that you had to grow up fast in Mossad but if you were the least favorite child of the director of Mossad you practically had to be born grown up.

_But when I'd try to speak out_

She had tried for so many years to make him proud of her like he was proud of Ari and Tali but he had never seemed to notice her. No matter what she did not matter what she said.

_Felt like no one could hear me_

He had always just ignored her, but so had almost everybody else. Tali and Ari had been her only friends. To everybody else she had just been another officer.

_Wanted to belong here_

She had tried for so long to make life Mossad work and she had for five years. Then Tali had died and she had shot Ari.

_But something felt so wrong here_

After that she had realized that every person she had killed had a family and thought she only killed to protect people she could not stay in Israel without the thought of her brother and sister haunting her.

_So I pray_

Her father told her to pray and move on but she had finally made her own choice.

_I could breakaway_

She had asked for the assignment at NCIS and Jenny had given her that second chance.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

That had been the moment when she had first taken control of her own future. She had left the little world her father had built for her and made her own.

_I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky_

I had destroyed the nonexistent relationship with her father. After that he would have nothing to do with her, but she was fine with that.

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

Some people would not see the advantage of moving away from every thing they had ever known. Why move from law enforcement agency to another? Her answer to that was simple.

_And breakaway_

She wanted a second chance.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

She looked out the window again. It was almost dark now. She had changed since she had come to NCIS. That was undeniable. Some would argue that it was a change for the worse but the person she cared about most approved. She had a new 'family' here.

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

She would never forget her old family all of whom where taken from her: her mother, Tali, and Ari.

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

But when they were all gone and she was left there was nothing to tether her to Israel. It was the land of her birth, but now it held only bad memories, broken dreams, and graves.

_And breakaway_

DC was now her adopted home. It held all the happy memories or at least most of them. Her mind drifted back to one of her happier days in Israel.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

A gentle breeze swept across the beach as she and siblings played on the beach. It was one of their rare days together and they had chosen to spend it at the beach. Ziva had been eight, Tali had been three, and Ari had been eleven. They had played the majority of the afternoon.

_Sleep under a palm tree_

Then Ziva and Tali had fallen asleep under a palm tree not far from the edge of the ocean. Ari had stayed awake working on something.

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

The two girls had woken to find them selves soaking from the water in the channel Ari had carved in the sand. From there it had been a splash war. That was the year before she had finished Mossad training.

_Get onboard a fast train_

She had risen the ranks of Mossad quickly, but to her father she was still just another agent.

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

Finally she had had enough of it. She had jumped at the chance to go to DC and work with NCIS.

_And breakaway_

She had found that DC felt more like home than Israel had in several years.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

It was not just the actual city that made DC her home. It was also the people. Actually there was one person in particular.

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

She could not deny that she liked Tony as more than a coworker. For him to actually notice her looking at him would be one thing that she had really wanted.

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

She had never really been one for hanging out with guys. She would have an occasional boyfriend but nothing even bordering on an actual relationship, but she would defiantly not mind a serious relationship with Tony.

_And breakaway_

It would drive her father up the wall if she dated a non-Jew, but who cared what he thought.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

Granted the chances of Tony ever starting a serious relationship with her were nonexistent. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she walked over to open it. Tony stood there soaking wet. She looked at him surprised. "What is going on Tony?"

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

"Nothing, I just missed you all those months on the Seahawk and I thought I would come over and see you." He looked at her. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and she still looked glamorous.

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

She was so out of his league. She was a world class Mossad trained assassin and he was an Ohio State physical education major. Yet he was still in love with her.

_And breakaway_

He had been in hundreds of pointless relationships, but this would be different. This was real. He would make sure it was.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

Ziva looked up at Tony. There were so many things that she could say right now. She just did not know whether to follow her head or, for once in her life, follow her heart.

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

She continued the eternal struggle as though fixing drinks, but when they sat down of the couch. "What's up?" Tony asked curiously.

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

Ziva looked up and met Tony's eye. They were sparkling green, beautiful. What ever choice she made he would change her life, but how, and what did she choose?

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

She took a deep breath. She had spent three years hiding her emotions from Tony. Was it time to just tell him the truth?

_Fly away, breakaway_

Yes it was. "I love you, Tony."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

Tony heard the words as if a stranger had spoken them. He had known for a long time that he had feeling about Ziva and hoped she felt the same way.

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

He thought briefly about Jeanne, but he had made his choice. She was gone and that was over.

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

He knew he cared about Ziva but did he love her. They were two different things.

_And breakaway_

Yes he did. "I love you, too, Ziva."

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

Ziva smiled. She had known that she liked Tony but never in a million years had she imagined that he would feel the same much less admit it.

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

This made her more certain than ever before that her home was in DC with the people that she loved.

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

Her father was going to kill her for this. Oh well she would die happy.

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Tony leaned closer and put his arms around her back. She wrapper her arms around his neck and their lips met.

_**So how was it? Please review. It is not my favorite song fic but it could have been worse. Please review. **_


End file.
